INVISIBLE
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: Jack and Milton had accepted Funderberk's offer to became part of the teen spy team but what happens when one of their missions lands Jack in a coma can the wasbi warriors find a way to bring him back before it's to late rated T for now but may change it to M in later chapters plz R&R thanx
1. THE UNFORGETABLE

**HEY I'M BACK BECAUSE I TRY TO WRITE DIFFERENT STORIES FOR A VERIATY OF READERS HERE'S ANOTHER STORY.**

_CHAPTER 1: THE UNFORGETABLE._

**KIM'S POV**

I was currently sitting in a chair by Jack's hospital bed. He has been in a coma for 3 months and I have not left his bedside the entire time.

"Hey how's he holding up?" Rudy asks waking up from his sleep.

"His stats are good even his blood pressure." I inform him.

"What was the last one?" he asked.

"120/96 pulse 78." I recite.

"That's good." Rudy exhales. "Kim when was the last time you slept? You look like a raccoon" he asks me.

"I don't even know." I sigh.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" He says getting up and standing by me.

"Rudy I can't what if he wakes up." I reply hopefully even though all my hope is gone.

"I'll wake you up I promise." He said patting my back.

"That's not the only reason I can't sleep." I whisper.

Rudy looks at me puzzled.

"Every time I close my eyes I have the nightmare of seeing the accident." I confess.

"So do I Kim…So do I." he says. Then sighs and kneels beside me. "But I also know that he wouldn't want me to make myself sick and tired over him."

"Maybe your right." I huff defeated.

"I'm your Sensei of course I'm right." He joked.

I gave him a half hearted smile then stood up and walked over to the couch. The second my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

_**KIM'S DREAM/NIGHTMARE.**_

Milton came running in crying.

"Milton what's wrong?" Rudy questioned.

"It's Jack." He sobbed.

"What do you mean it's Jack." I said pushing myself between Jerry and my Sensei Rudy.

"Well you see about a moth ago Mr. Funderberk sent me and Jack on a secret mission as spy's anyway after our 'MISSION' he asked us if we wanted to join the spy team permanently and of course me wanting to prove to people that I'm more than brains and Jack who we all know has a HERO-COMPLEX we took him up on his offer. Well on our recent mission things went wrong." He bawled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WRONG!" we all yelled concerned.

"Just watch." He said then held out a laptop.

We all glanced at the screen and saw Milton Jack a girl and another guy listing to a TV screen.

"Welcome agents the world is in danger from this man…"

"KAI!" Jack and Milton screamed.

"You know him?" the guy on the TV screen asked.

"Yea…" Jack hissed. "He's my cousin."

Everybody but Milton looked at him dumbfounded.

"A couple of years ago I had to fight him in the world junior tournament in China… but he was to scared to he hired some of his teammates to take me out but he failed. When I found out that it was him that was the mastermind behind the attack we almost fought to the death on the Great Wall of China. He flipped over the edge and I caught him and brought him back up… he told me that just proves I'm weak he would've let me drop I haven't seen him since we were forced to let the Black Dragons join our dojo while theirs was under repair because our crazy sensei drove a monster truck through their dojo wall." He finally finished.

"Well I need you guys to not only stop him but eliminate him." TV dude instructs.

"Jack can you do that can you kill your cousin Kai?" Milton wondered knowing how Jack was.

"I don't know?" Jack responded unsure.

Milton fast forwarded the video to where Jack was now on top of a building and in the middle of hand to hand combat with his cousin.

"You never going to beat me Jack don't you remember what I told you in china?" Kai hissed.

"I tend to forget everything you say Kai… it means nothing to me." Jack stated bluntly.

"I told you next time I knock you down your not getting back up." He said viscously.

"Yet here I am." Jack pointed out cockily.

Kai Laughed the most sinister sound that we have ever heard escape some one's mouth.

Without warning Kai kicked Jack in the Ribs the his 'MANHOOD' and finally landing a brutal blow to the head causing Jack to fall off the roof he was struggling to grasp the glass windows with his super high Tec sticky gloves, at last he did but as he started to climb back up from the 32nd floor window and was doing awesome but then to our horror we watched as he lost his grip at the 77th floor window plummeting down he hit the 67th floor balcony with a thud. The building was 100 floors.

The moment his body collided with the concrete patio Kim flew up from the hospital couch she was currently lying on.


	2. CONFUSION

**HEVERYONE I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY PLZ R&R**

**P.S OMG I LOVED EVERYTHING ABOUT THE FINAL EPISODE OF SEASON 3 MY FAVORITE PART IS THE FACT THAT JACK AND KIM FINALLY KISSED I'M GONNA MISS KIM I HOPE THEY BRING HER BACK FOR A COUPLE OF "GUEST STAR" EPISODES. WHAT WAS YOUR GUYS FAVE PART OF THE EPISODE AND WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE EPISODE OF SEASON 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

_CHAPTER 2: CONFUSED_

_**JACK'S POV**_

I stretched my legs and yawned. "Man that was a good night sleep." I sighed happily. I hopped out of bed took a shower and got dressed in a long red sleeve shirt my regular skater jeans and my signature black Vans. When my hair was brushed through I made my way downstairs to say high to my parents. The second I step downstairs I am immediately hit with a strange scene. No one's home? "Huh." I huffed out loud and looked at the time 5:30 pm. My parents shout be up… well my mom would be eating dinner which consisted of whatever she felt like making. My dad would walk down the stairs looking like a zombie except instead of wanting brains he wanted COFFEE. He worked the nightshift as a police officer. At last I see my mom walk out of the bathroom with big red bags underneath her russet brown eyes. Has she been crying? I wonder why. As if on cue my dad slumps down the stairs looking more dead then alive. I watch as he goes to do his best to comfort his distraught wife.

"Hey mom." I say walking next to her.

"Hey." She replies still looking down.

"Hey sweetie. How you holding up?" my dad ponders.

"I'm okay." She sniffled. "I just can't wrap my head around how he could still be in a coma after 3 months." She added then stated bawling again.

"I know baby… I know… I miss him too." My father confessed while picking my mother up and setting her on his lap. He the started to rock back and forth with their arms tightly around each other as they sobbed.

"Who's in a coma?" I asked talking a seat on the couch looking at her.

To my surprise I was not being acknowledged.

"Mom." I tried again. "Who's in a coma?"

Still nothing.

I decided to shrug it off until later and go to the dojo. When I got there I was stunned to see a sign that said 'SORRY WERE CLOSED' with a white sheet of paper taped to the glass door below it that read 'UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.'

"WHAT!" I yell "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORRY WE'RE CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE." I scoffed. I walked in the dojo anyways and realized it looked deserted. Not only that, but the equipment looked like it hasn't been used for months. I need to find the gang and see what's going on because I'm confused and not just any kind of confusion I'm JERRY CONFUSED.

**YAY 2****ND**** CHAPTER COMPLETE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I MIGHT BE POSTING CHAPTER 3 TODAY AS WELL I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT IT'S BECAUSE MY COMPUTER WONT SAVE MY STUFF GAHHHH ANYWAYS PLZ R&R THANK IPL**

**IPL= I'LL POST LATER**


	3. A STRANGE PRESENCE

**HEVERYONE I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY PLZ R&R**

**P.S FROM THIS CHAPTER ON JACK WILL BE IN BOLD TO MAKE HIM DIFFERENT**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

_CHAPTER 3: A STRANGE PRESENTCE_

_**KIM'S POV**_

I decided to take a stroll around the Seaford Mall and maybe she will call Milton and Jerry to catch up. I had seen them from time when they would stop by the hospital to visit it Jack. As my feet started to rapidly hit the cobblestone I felt a weird uneasy feeling like I was being watched or worse followed.

_**JACK'S POV**_

I had just left the Bobby Wasabi Dojo when I spotted a familiar blonde head of hair.

"**Kim." I shout.**

She turns around and looks straight at me. I sigh finally I can find out what's going on.

"**What's going on around here?"** I ask walking up to her but before I could reach her she turned around and walked away only to crumple to the ground in tears.

I broke down to at the sight of the radiant girl in front of me that looked so broken. After about 10 minutes she got up and left.

"**Kim…WAIT UP!" **I yell as I jog to catch up to her. I am full of curiosity. Why is everyone one ignoring me? I make the choice to follow her to see where she goes.

_**KIM'S POV**_

I feel the weird feeling getting stronger as I walk to the 'CLOSED TILL FURTHER NOTICED' dojo. Unable to take it anymore I turn around and leave. The feeling goes away for a little bit but then it hits me like a ton of bricks. I fall on the sidewalk and burst into tears. When I had cried them all out I wipe my face and make my way to falafel Phil's where I know Jerry and Milton are sure to be. I enter the fast food joint and see the 2 faces I have come to know and love over the past 3 years except like my their eyes are filled with sorrow.

"KIM!" Milton gasps. "How's Jack is everything okay?" he then added worriedly.

"Thing's haven't changed." I reassure him. Then slink down into the booth beside Milton.

"Why aren't you there?" Jerry asked.

"Rudy kicked me out." I lightly laugh.

We made small talk about Jack and they filled me in on what was happening at school. I then decided to go back to the hospital as I'm walking I cant shake this uncomfortable feeling that I', still being followed the only question is…by who?

_**JACK'S POV**_

"KIM!" I heard Milton gasp out of shock. "How's Jack is everything okay?" he asked,

"**Why would he ask her something like that?" ** I mumbled to myself.

"Thing's haven't changed." She replied then slumped down into the booth next to him.

"Why are you not there?" Jerry questioned.

***Where is she supposed to be***

"Rudy kicked me out." She lightly smiled.

"**KIM WHERE ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE… RUDY KICKED YOU OUT OF WHERE?" **I yelled but got no response.

This went on the whole time I'd yell and scream till I was blue in the face I was doing everything I could think of but they just ignored me.

"Well it was nice to see you guys again but I'm going to go back to Jack. Kim stated getting up and walking out the doors.

"**Go back to Jack? What's that supposed to mean? I'm right here."**

Wanting to know what the FUCK was going on I followed her… ***Man I wish I didn't***

I followed her to the hospital of Seaford. She walked in and turned straight to the elevators. After she got in she pressed the number 6 button and it took us up. As she exited and walked past the nurse's station she stopped to talk to a doctor.

"Hey Doc anything new. She asked. He shook his head and she sighed defeated then entered a room straight across from the nurse's station. I walked in behind her and saw Rudy sitting in a chair beside a hospital bed. There was someone under the sheets lying motionless. I walk up to the side of the bed and stare at the patient in horror. There lying in the bed was ME!

**CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLZ R&R TY EVERYONE **


End file.
